User talk:GojiraFan96
Welcome Hi, welcome to Godzilla RPG Battles Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Godzilla RPG Battles Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DestoroyahFreak (Talk) 17:27, June 28, 2010 Monster You may now choose your monster. Check the rules page.-DestoroyahFreak 17:29, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Gojira for once I will speak normally. Destoroyah got off our computer since she was over and she told me to say the editing for this wiki is over.-DarkFawful 18:35, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Gojira,Godzilla (III) got infected.-Mothra2000 20:52, June 29, 2010 (UTC) It was Destoroyah and Biollante-Mothra2000 20:57, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Here but I have to edit it a little.-Mothra2000 21:00, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Not right now. Me and DestoroyahFreak teamed up against Clover while he was using Godzilla(III).-Mothra2000 21:05, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Ask Clover on his talk page.-Mothra2000 21:11, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Fine!!-Mothra2000 21:37, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Bowser truely falcon punched Dark Bowser. That is epic ownage.-Mothra2000 00:30, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Do you own a DS?-Mothra2000 00:33, June 30, 2010 (UTC) If you ever get one I recommend Bowsers Inside Story and Partners in time as the first two games. Also buy a DS lite.-Mothra2000 00:37, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Clover Infected Biollante:I have infected Clover and sent him after Zilla.- Mothra2000 16:27, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Your Question Yes.-Mothra2000 22:51, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Tutor Mothra gave me permission to be a tutor and I'm using Repan when I do it.-DarkFawful 15:12, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I tutor people who are using an Infected Kaiju as their first choice.Biollante tutors Mechanical and Resurrected Kaiju,and Thanatos tutors Organic Kaiju.-DarkFawful 15:16, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Godzilla (New) is one of my reinventions from Wiki Zilla.-DarkFawful 18:29, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Super Godzilla is his transformation to be used in the ending of the storyline against Gamma Destoroyah. I'm taking on DestoroyahFreak in the final battle of the first storyline because Godzilla(New) was my idea.-DarkFawful 18:44, July 1, 2010 (UTC) You will As the title of this section states Zilla Jr. gets a sort of bigger role part 2. The second storyline starts in August.-DarkFawful 18:55, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I messed up. Power Hour is also allowed.-DarkFawful 15:04, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi. DarkFawful will fight you on the chat.-Mothra2000 19:52, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Go on the chat then.- Mothra2000 19:55, July 2, 2010 (UTC) i am ready! My bro is going to Florida with his friends so you will have a rematch next week.-Mothra2000 20:10, July 2, 2010 (UTC) He was doing it on our computer so I saw every moment.-Mothra2000 20:12, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok you can be Orga. In the meantime I'm going to be Repan(New) until he gets back.-Mothra2000 20:34, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Go on the chat for a second.-Mothra2000 21:03, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that. I keep getting busy before we can finish fighting.-Mothra2000 21:06, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Also sorry about Destoroyah.-Mothra2000 21:08, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I had to go to the bathroom and Destoroyah ruined what I said.-Mothra2000 21:11, July 3, 2010 (UTC) What?-Mothra2000 21:16, July 3, 2010 (UTC) No. I'm an honest person...mostly-Mothra2000 21:19, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Can we meet on the chat for a second.-Mothra2000 21:24, July 3, 2010 (UTC) You can go back on.-Mothra2000 21:39, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Please go back on.-Mothra2000 22:14, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Desty's sister has been creeping me out. I'll tell you why on the chat.-Mothra2000 22:41, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Im on now.-Mothra2000 23:49, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I got off because of Desty's sister.She was trying to read what I wrote.-Mothra2000 23:57, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello I'm here.-LittleDesty 00:24, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Go back on and I'll stop saying that word.-LittleDesty 14:07, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Were you just on the chat?If you were..WHAT WAS GOING ON?!-LittleDesty 14:19, July 4, 2010 (UTC) NO. Destoroyah and Mothra are bringing me to a 4th of July cookout to make some friends.-LittleDesty 18:22, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi Gojira.-LittleDesty 19:41, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Can you go on the chat?-LittleDesty 20:05, July 5, 2010 (UTC)